


Winter Child

by sepia_sigyn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Bundling Up, Deep winter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frozen pond, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Magic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Silence, Sugar puff fluff, Tenderness, Valentine's Day, Winter birthday, cabin in the woods, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn
Summary: It’s your special day. Of course, Loki makes it one you’ll never forget.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Winter Child

“Is it tickets to the opera then? You know how much I want to see _Der Ring des Nibelungen_ and I know you woul-”

“I did get you those. Erm….surprise?” You swat at him. “But no, my darling. That’s not it.” A long white finger traces your kneecap.

“Will we finally go to Asgard? You’ve been promising…”

“Perhaps at Midsummer. Ah. My lady,” Loki notes your tiny frown. “But you would look so ravishing in maiden’s garbs,” his cheeks flush as you crawl into his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist, leaning in close to his bright red ear.

“Would that be…appropriate?” you whisper. “I mean…is it even…legal…given the circumstances?”

He chuckles, low and throaty. 

\--  
 _Winter child_. That’s what he called you. 

You didn’t think too much about it until _that_ day was approaching.

It was always an odd time of year. Usually too cold to do anything outside and you never knew what the weather was going to be. Everyone in a bit of a dreary mood. Love hearts in every shop window, reminding you of what you lacked.

Until there was him.

Your alien man-god. 

_Your Loki_.

Being his winter child brought you closer. He told you that surviving the frost as an infant was indicative of such fortitude that even the mightiest of Asgardians would admire it. 

He didn’t seem to hear you when you spoke of inventions like indoor heating and baby formula.

The way he looked at you. 

His winter child. 

As if his heart had burned for you, ached for you all his hundreds of years of life.

And here you were.

\--  
You’d tried to get him to explain it once.

While you thought it was a lovely sentiment, you didn’t quite understand.

Asgard was a place of sun and gold.

So why… _winter_?

He drew a breathe and, with an exhale, was replaced by a blue beast.

Taller. Stronger. Fiercer.

 _I am a winter child too_ , he’d simply said.

And departed in silence.

Silence.

The silence lasted three whole days.

He stayed in that form and didn’t speak a word.

On the fourth day you pressed yourself against him, put your arms around his waist and squeezed him tight.

\--  
Loki stands in silence. Piece by piece, he swaddles you in scarf, coat, hat, gloves. His hands gentle. His eyes soft. 

He snaps his fingers and is wearing his own winter gear.

Another snap. He is beside you.

Your warm hand in his chilly one.

\--  
You walk in the woods together. You’d hidden away from the world here, in this tiny cabin way up North. 

Crunching the snow beneath your feet. You love that feeling, the soft compacting as you sink into each step. It makes you feel as if the earth were greeting you personally, softly acknowledging your presence.

The sun is high. Birds chirp in the distance but otherwise.

Silence.

Your breath puffs in front of you but his goes unseen.

In silence, you walk.

\--

The pond had frozen over. Firmly and completely.

You both stand there at the edge of it, contemplating the openness of the space, the stillness before you.

Then he speaks, rushing forward.

“Come.”

You grip his hand tightly and follow, skidding along as he pulls you to the center of the ice.

You almost fall when he catches you and holds you close from behind.

“Easy, darling. Stay close, my little snow drop,” his lips are coarse against your ear. “Now close your eyes.”

You obey. His fingers cover them and grow warm and bright.

You raise your hands and rest them over his. Now they’re scorching hot.

“Loki! What are yo-“

He exhales.

“Okay…open!”

You remove your hands, open your eyes and gasp.

As you lift your palms you notice…the ice.

It lifts with them.

You make a move as if waving hi, and a circle of sparkling silver rises and floats above the pond.

You practically fall back into the beaming alien prince behind you.

“Loki- how??”

“Why it’s only your birthright… _my winter child_ ,” his lips press against your temple. “Have fun.”

You spend hours feeling like masters of the universe. Creating together. Tiny creatures. Your homes growing up. Old friends, memories, silly things you make up. Games. Stories. And dreams.

Both of you, equals.

It’s lovely. So lovely.

The loveliest thing anyone’s ever done for you.

\--

The sun is setting and the light inside your palms begins to fade.

“Loki…thank you. That was the most incredible gift. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

He stares at the fading light in your palms and tears well up in his eyes. You pull him in close.

“We can’t do it again,” he says, barely above a whisper. “Here on Midgard, I mean. It’s just, the magic needs-”

“Shh,” you close your eyes.

He closes his.

Silence.

“I love you so much,” you whisper.

“I love you,” he lifts your face, like his now streamed with tears, and presses his lips into yours.

And just like that.

You are back home.

Warm.

In bed.

Together.

 _Forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, fellow winter babies! And Happy Valentine’s Day to everyone <3


End file.
